Wireless communication devices generally refer to communications terminals that provide a wireless communications link to one or more other communications terminals or equipment. Wireless communication devices may be used in a variety of different applications, including cellular telephone, land-mobile (e.g., police and fire departments), satellite communications systems, wireless Local Area Networks, and the like. Wireless communication devices typically include an antenna for transmitting and/or receiving wireless communications signals. In the current wireless communication environment, wireless communication devices require the ability to use broad or multiple frequency bands. Such devices may need to work in geographical areas with different local communications frequencies. In addition, the recent trend is to further miniaturize such devices and to make the antenna invisible. However, it is difficult to satisfy these requirements while maintaining high efficiency and a desired radiation pattern, and the manufacture of such antennas is relatively complicated and expensive.